Dream
by XsakurahimeX
Summary: Oneshot. Subaru is haunted by a nightmare that returns every night. However, this time something different happened. His nightmare could turn into something completely opposite. SubaruxSakura.  *v*


"Someone .help me! Please stop!" Subaru screamed. He knows this is a dream. He had had this same dream for the last countless year. If you know it s a dream then you're suppose to be able to wake up from it anytime you want right? Then why can't he wake up. Tears streamed down his face. The flame cruelly tickled him. His body pressed against a hard bark. His hands sting in agony from the silver metals piercing it. The people around him, faceless, laughing. "Please stop." Subaru whispered.

Then the light from the flame faded to darkness. Instead of the rough bark he felt on his back, now he feel cold and icy steel. He knew what was coming. This was even more horrible than the event before. Then the dreaded feeling came. So many hands touching him. Subaru closed his eyes, he didn't want to look. They were forcing him, against his will. They didn't care. His scream only made them enjoy it more. They forced themselves on him. Subaru resisted. Even though it was only a dream, a memory, he resisted. "Please stop. It hurt." He cried as he tears streamed down his face. He put both his hand in the air, in front of his face, to push them away. "Please! Stop! Someone! Help!"

Subaru felt his hands grabbed by someone, someone warm, unlike the others. "Hey. Hey. Open your eyes." A voice called out to Subaru. "You're safe. You're ok."

Subaru slowly opened his eyes and through his tears, he turned his head straight ahead to see a person. His eyes was blurry, he couldn't see straight. He saw an image of a person with a shiny halo. "Its ok. Are you hurt?" Even though he couldn't see, the voice was kind and gentle, he felt he could trust it.

Subaru's eyes slowly became clearer. He stopped crying. It was a girl, about his age, with emerald eyes and short golden hair. She was still holding onto this hands, which were still shaking. She had a kind smile on her face. She touched his cheek and wipe away his tears. Her hand was soft and warm. Subaru closed his eyes and had a yearning look on his face. "Open your eyes. They're beautiful." No one has call his eyes beautiful before. He had only heard them describe by 'cursed', 'demon', and so on. He opened his eyes again to be greeted by an even wider smile. She slowly release his hands, in truth he didn't want her too. "Can you sit up?"

He nodded and did. She sat on his side. Looking around, he was still in the dark space and on the same metal table, but he was alone with her. This wasn't how his dream normally went. The girl was looking around too. "This is your dream."

Subaru nod.

The girl slid off the table and held her hands out to him. "Lets go. This place is dark and scary. I'll take you to a prettier place." An innocent smile accompanied. Subaru hesitated, then he reach out and touch her hands. Sakura led him away from the metal table, which soon faded into the darkness. "I'll show you my dream." She walked cheerfully while Subaru followed shyly behind. "My name is Sakura. What's yours?"

"Su...Subaru." He answered shyly.

"Subaru. I have a friend by that name. He's kind of like you. Shy with beautiful emerald colored eyes."

"'Beautiful eyes."' He blushed at the comment.

"There is it." Subaru looked up. Sakura let go of his hand and run to the light ahead. Before she is engulf by it, she turned around and extended her hand to Subaru once again. "Come on Subaru. We're here." She called out to him.

Subaru froze and hesitated. He was scared to step forward. He was scare to trust. But he didn't want to return to the loneliness and sadness of his dream. He wanted Sakura. He wanted to hold her hands and feel her warmth. He didn't want to be left alone again.

"Subaru." She called out again.

Subaru rushed toward Sakura. Instead of stopping in front of her, he slam into her and pushed her backward. The darkness was soon engulf by the light. Sakura was sitting on the grass with Subaru sobbing into her chest. He was like a child. So innocent and cute. With a kind smile on her face, Sakura stayed where she was and gently patted his head.

"Please don't leave me alone." Subaru said, barely above a whisper. "Please."

"I won't. I'm right here."

After a while, Subaru calmed down a bit. He didn't stop crying completely but he could talk coherently now. "I'm sorry. We've just met and I "

"Its ok. Don't worry about it." Sakura said. Her smile make him feel calm and protected.

"Thank you." Subaru said shyly.

The two begin talking. They laughed. They talked about random topics learning more about each others. Subaru haven't laugh this much since he can't remember. Hours must have passed but it seemed very brief.

Then Sakura's attention was taken for a moment and she stood up. "Its time for me to wake up."

Subaru instinctively grabbed her hand, surprising her. She turned back to look at him confusingly. Subaru didn t know what to say, his eyes trembled and he let go of her hand. He was looking at the ground, afraid to show her his face. "Subaru." Sakura called but he didn't look up. "Subaru. Look at me." Subaru slowly looked up. He looked like a guilty child who was about to be punish. "What's wrong?"

"I I don't want you to leave." He said quietly.

"Subaru. Its morning. Time to wake up. For me and for you too. There are people waiting for you to wake up Subaru. Waiting for you to tell them 'Good morning' with a smile on your face."

"But when I go back to sleep. I'll just return to those horrible nightmares. You won't be there." He began tearing up. "I'll go back to "

"Who said I won't be here? I have to sleep too don't I?" Sakura asked with a wink.

Subaru nod.

"Here." Subaru looked up at Sakura. In her hand, a glowing Sakura flower. She pressed it into the edge of Subaru's pendent. "This is a little bit of my power. This way, when we sleep, it will be easier to for me to find you. Or you can call out to me and I will be able to hear you." Subaru's pendent now glow with an imprinted Sakura near the edge. "Okay? No more crying?"

Subaru nod.

Sakura stood up. "I'm gonna go now. Good Morning Subaru." She smiled sweetly.

Subaru stood up as well. "Wait. Earlier, why were you in my dream?"

"Because I heard a little dove crying for help." Sakura answered before fading away.

Subaru woke up to find himself in the room that he and Kamui was staying in. He sits up. Taking the pendent around his neck in his palm, he looks for the Sakura flower. It was there. She was real. He let out a sign of relieve. Subaru looked over to find Kamui still sleeping. He got out of his bed and slid into Kamui's bed.

Kamui stirred lightly. He began to open his eyes. It was blurry but he adjusted it to the light. After a few blink, he realized that Subaru was laying next to him. "Good morning Kamui." His twin said with a smile.

Kamui abruptly sit up. "Subaru. Are you alright?" He put a hand on his twin's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Kamui." His twin answered, putting his hand over Kamui's and sitting up.

"Are you sure?" Kamui was confused. Subaru usually wake up screaming from his nightmare or he barely sleep at all. But today, he looked well rested.

"I'm sure." Subaru got out of bed. "Lets go. Everyone is waiting for us down stair. Time for breakfast." Subaru grabbed Kamui's arm and pull him off the bed.

Kamui looked at Subaru, not sure what to say. "Subaru." He said after regaining himself.

Subaru gave him a 'yes?' look.

"You...seems different. How was your sleep?"

Subaru smiled and Kamui's world lit up. "I had a wonderful dream."


End file.
